The Night of the Great Fire whiskey Party
by too-ebbish
Summary: Some students some how got hold of fire whiskey, and a great party is thrown no students can resist. How will the Hogwarts students react when alcohol has reached their blood, and the only thing they see infront of them is a party no one dares leaving? Re
1. the invitation for a party

A/N I started this story with an empty head and when I finished the first chapter my head was full of ideas of what could happen later in the story. All the ideas seem good, but I will only carry on writing this story if I get some encouragements from you readers... so please review it and tell me what you think! // water-proof  
  
All the characters belong to JK Rowling, for those people who just out of nowhere entered this site wondering who Harry Potter was.  
  
Chapter one,  
  
'Harry, Ron, Hermione!' They all turned around and faced Seamus coming out of the Gryffindor common room entrance. He was looking extremely happy about something and his voice sounded a bit too excited.  
  
'What?' Ron demanded not showing the slightest sign of interest.  
  
'Oh my gosh, some Rawenclawer's actually got hold of some fire whiskey and...' at the words "fire whiskey" both Harry and Ron jumped up from their chairs and Hermione glanced uncertainly over the top of her book with her eyebrows raised.  
  
'Fire whiskey?' she asked, not really succeeding in hiding her interest. Seamus nodded smiling. 'But what about the teachers... do they know?'  
  
'What do you think?' Seamus said in a tone that suggested Hermione was stupid and that was something you didn't hear everyday. 'Of course the teachers wouldn't allow that, so of course they don't know. You should know that of all people, being on their good side. But now that we got it... we can't just leave it...' Seamus said determinedly and turned to face Harry and Ron. 'You two are smart enough to come at least, aren't you?'  
  
Harry looked at Ron who stared back at him. Harry could tell that Ron really did want to go.  
  
'Who exactly is going to be there?' Harry asked looking at Ron, who nodded in agreement.  
  
'Yeah, who is going to be there?' Ron said smartly his eyes on Seamus who started counting off names on his fingers.  
  
'Me, Dean, Lavender, Parvati, her sister... everyone is going to be there!' Hermione glanced at Ron and Harry.  
  
'I don't know if we should...' she started uncertainly. 'I mean, we would get in serious trouble if any of the teachers found out... very serious trouble, and, well...'  
  
'I'll come,' said Ron putting down his Transfiguration homework (that was what he had been working on) and walking over to stand next to Seamus. 'There is way too little partying around here, I need some loosening up,' Harry could tell Ron was trying to seem cool, wanting to go to a party, but then, he did have a point... Harry also felt he needed to loosen up... it was soon end of the autumn term, and that could use some celebration... there hadn't been a single party over all the years he had been at Hogwarts, and this would get really fun probably... and there were girls coming to...  
  
'What do you say Hermione?' he said turning to Hermione hopefully. 'It is only seven o'clock... we are allowed to be out of our dormitories until nine, so if you don't like it you could go back then...' Hermione seemed to be standing in between a huge dilemma. On one side were the teachers and a year she just didn't want to risk failing... and on the other... an exciting party with her friends... and fire whiskey which was supposed to be something definitely worth trying. Her face turned into a frustrated grimace, and it looked as though she thought she was breaking school rules just by talking about it.  
  
'If you promise we will be back here by nine, I will come,' she finally said taking a deep breath. Harry nodded, and together, the three of them followed Seamus out of the common room... 


	2. What almost crashed it

Chapter two,  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione follow Seamus down the corridor. Harry felt a jolt of excitement. It hadn't occurred to him before that he hadn't been to a single party over all the years he had been to Hogwarts... if you didn't count the ones with the Dursley's that he spent up in his room.  
  
He looked over at Hermione. Her lips were tightly pressed together and her arms were folded, and if you looked closely you could spot a slight shade of pink on her cheeks. She kept her eyes straight ahead and didn't turn to look at anything on the sides no matter what it was.  
  
'Hey Seamus, where is this party?' Ron suddenly asked. Unlike Hermione he was on the tip of skipping and an exciting smile was spread across his face. Harry listened closely, also wondered by what the answer could be.  
  
'In the Room of Requirements, my friends. You should be well familiar with this room after last year, I should believe,' Seamus said smartly looking at Hermione who's eyes actually had twitched at his words.  
  
'Who came up with that idea?' Harry asked, knowing it must have been someone from last year's DA club.  
  
'Chang... Cho Chang,' Harry stopped walking and turned to face Seamus angrily.  
  
'Cho is going to be there?' he asked sternly placing his hands on his hips. Seamus nodded with a surprised look on his face. 'Cho is going to be there?' Harry repeated with a louder voice. 'I am sorry but SOMEONE forgot to mention that she was going to be there, and I don't think a party with her would be appropriate for me!' Harry heard himself yelling.  
  
'Woa, woa, woa, take it easy man!' Seamus said bringing his hands up as if defending himself. 'It is thanks to her this party is happening so you should be thankful she invited you...'  
  
'She invited me?' Harry asked with suspicion.  
  
'Yes, or well... she told everyone there to get as many people to come as possible but try to get the first, second and third graders to stay out of it since they are pretty small...'  
  
'Are you telling me that Cho Chang, got hold of fire whiskey and that she is throwing a drunk party? Is that what you are trying to make us believe?'  
  
'Well, she, Anthony Goldstein and I think some other Rawenclaw,' Seamus shrugged and carried on walking.  
  
'Oh for god's sake Harry. You don't need to get so upset just because your ever only girlfriend is there! I am going and I am all in one piece!' Hermione's voice unexpectedly said.  
  
'May I ask you why you would have something against this party? Is your ex by any chance going, huh? Is he?'  
  
'Harry calm down! I won't let you in on my personal life right now, let's just get to this party...'  
  
'Are you saying you have had... a boyfriend?' Ron suddenly said and to Harry's surprise Hermione sighed.  
  
'I told you not to mind my personal life, all right? Now let's go!' she walked past Harry and Ron up to the front and started walking up the stairs next to Seamus. Ron's smiled faded and he left the place next to Seamus, to the one next to Harry who had been walking behind him before.  
  
'I bet she just said that for the attention!' he hissed in Harry's ear and Harry replied with a shrug. He really didn't want to come face to face with Cho Chang, but now there was no turning back and that annoyed him. 'I mean why would anyone fall for her...' Harry looked up at Ron, who's face had turned a bit red and he seemed to be walking with extremely heavy steps. Harry secretly wondered if he really had meant the last part he had said.  
  
A/N So, what did you think of this story so far? Please R&R! Thankful for any reviews!ary 


End file.
